


Chance Direction

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Chance puts captain and first mate alone in the jungles of Little Garden together, and Luffy is not in the habit of wasting his chances.





	Chance Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece. Oda is brilliant and eternal! 
> 
> This work started off with "I wanna write about dinosaurs!" ...then smut happened... lol 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Rough and leathery. Tough grey skin stacked up like old crocodile's hide under his fingers. It reminds the young pirate captain of being back home in the jungles where he grew up. Luffy's arms stretched out long, swinging his rubber body up and up. Tumbling over and over on the free air to land on his feet. Right at the end of the nose of a giant prehistoric animal. A real life Dinosaur! It's neck is so _long_!

  
“ _Luffy-san! Come down from there! It's dangerous_!”

 

The blue haired princess' shrill voice less than the sun that shines so brightly. The wind swept into Luffy's ears, and rustles dry fibers in Shanks' straw hat. Turning on sandaled feet to see two enormous eyes looking at him. Each watery globe bigger than he was. Rings of dark iris undulating to bring the little human into focus. “Shi-shi-shishi! I'm Luffy! Nice to meet'cha!”

 

Weather in response, or simply that the creature did not wish for Luffy to be standing there on its nose, “ _Wha-wha-wahaaa_!!”

 

The world whooshes by, the rubber man breaking through thick branches as he's crashed through the jungle canopy. Flat on his face onto the ferny ground.

 

“Luffy?”

“Z-ahh * _cough_! Zoro!” Up and brushing bits of leafs and dirt from cut-off bluejeans. “Ahh!! That surprised me!”

Zoro's looked up. Squinting for broken tree limbs and shreds of foliage still in process of coming down. “Where the hell did you fall from?”

Launching into an excited epic about dinosaurs and bone mountains and _the air up there!_ “Zoro should come, I'll take him!”

“I'll pass.” Setting both feet into the dirt, Zoro readies to defend himself. The idea of being hurtled hundreds of feet into the air onto the snouts of wild animals not appealing in the least. “Besides, I've got a contest to win. See ya.”

 

The arms that wrap several times around the older pirate, fingers digging into his green hamaraki. He half expected them... because they were them, and they were alone. Completely by chance, once again. Luffy never let go of a chance. Hasn't yet. The First Mate had noticed early on, everything Luffy did was like taking a chance. A great gamble with his life, and all of their lives by proxy. Failure not even registering as an option. Luffy simply doesn't appear to think about it. Zoro wonders, and not for the first time, how far they will go before his captain's unstoppable Will is brought to heel. Or if he really can continue to plow this road. With that blinding smile on his face. Laying effortless waste to every obstacle to present itself on the sea, as they move forward. Just as he'd easily wasted all those bounty hunters on the shoals of Cactus Rock.

 

Zoro had never considered being a Pirate, until Luffy turned up. Found him in that yard. More than half starved, experiencing hallucinations from dehydration. Getting regular beatings from the Marine soldiers... He turns to face Luffy, who's trapped his nakama most effectively in the circle of rubbery arms. Zoro had _never_ intended to follow anybody, let alone this boy. “Luffy, if I lose this contest that swirly bastard will crow about it for weeks.”

“Shi-shi! Zoro will win.” Elation that is also feral. Luffy's twist that shoves Zoro's powerful body up against the nearest tree. Leaving his First Mate seeing stars. “No matter what.”

 

That determined, sure voice is all Zoro can hear. Spoken right into his ear. Dragging his arms up, but his captain's taken them. Holding thick wrists wide, as they're standing chest to chest.

“What? You just going to stand there _looking_ at me?” Pushing forward, Zoro can't make any difference to Luffy's grip on him. That he's not strong enough rings through the swordsman. Luffy being the only one he's ever known, ever, able to _restrain_ him using the force of his own strength and body alone. It was trilling, in ways Zoro can't talk about. Luckily he doesn't have to, because the younger's well aware.

“Shi-shi-shi.” His captain's leaning close, biting hard into the corded juncture of Zoro's neck and shoulder. Leaving a trail of red tooth marks over the defined ridges of his swordsman's neck. Lapping enthusiastically at a trembling adam's apple.

 

Dropping to both knees, Luffy's drug down Zoro's pants. Shoved back his green hamaraki. The older never wears any underwear. Holding onto the other teen's upper thighs his captain's licked up the inside of one warm leg. From knee to groin. Listening to shredded gasps that make way out of the constricted lungs. Zoro's hands gripping back against the tree, being taken down. Luffy tasting his soft shaft with a slick, hot tongue.

“ _Ahn_ – s- Sencho... - _ahn_...” Zoro's fingers thread into his captain's hair, straw hat hung back on a string across the younger's back. “Sencho - _ahn_ ...I-I'm _n_ \- not kidding...” Contradicting each word with every gentle pull on those silky locks of jet hair. Encouraging Luffy to take his dick down deeper into his throat. Thrusting his hips for rubbery muscle that stretches to receive him. Sliding snugly around him. His captain's massaging Zoro's legs where he's also holding on. Making sure Zoro's not going to run off. Releasing the length between his lips gather his swordsman's heavy sack. Suckling it between his teeth. Biting experimentally.

“ _Owhoa_! F- _fuck_ , Luffy! D – do that again.” And so he does, Luffy dragging flat teeth over salty-rich flesh. “A _hhn_!”

“Shi -shi -shi!”

“Don't laugh!” If for no other reason than it makes Zoro's heart beat almost painfully fast, and he's sure he'll die. The scar spanning his chest throbbing, and his knees threaten to drop him, when Luffy's licked a trail upwards, worrying hit teeth into Zoro's hip.

 

Turned, Zoro's cheek presses against cool tree bark, and he's closed both green eyes. Letting his back arch, for his knees settling onto the tree roots underneath him. Being spread, and Luffy's laving sweetly over his hole. Appreciating desperate keens that he can coax out of his nakama, when his tongue breaches him.

“ _Aha_... _ahn_... E-Enough – th-that's 'nough, S-sencho-”

Luffy's smiling. Laving gently at Zoro's entrance, to coat the other with saliva. It was all they had, but it'll do. So long as he's quick.

“ _Aaahhaa!_ ” sweat beads across the swordsman's face, forehead braced against the tree. The burn of his captain's push singing up his spine. Luffy burying himself completely, resting down over Zoro's back to gasp as they settle together. Each time they do this. To make peace with each other's bodies, before the real war begins.

“Ahh, Zoro's tight.” Kissing smooth copper-colored skin over Zoro's shoulders. Both hands quested under the older's arms to tweak and tease marble-hard nipples.

“I-It's you who's - _ahn_ j-just too damn big.”

“Shi -shishi-shi!” Luffy's pinched hard, rolling sensitive flesh between the pads of his fingers. The first drag back out of his swordsman earns him a throaty keen. Zoro clutching to the tree trunk in front of him with his back bowed. Firm pale ass slapped and palmed, Luffy thrusts forward. Rutting hard while spreading his nakama's cheeks open to watch his own cock sliding in and out. Falling into a rhythm that had Luffy gasping against Zoro's back. Holding bruisingly hard to his first mate's shoulders.

The older bucking back, to meet each jarring blow inside of him. Not willing to back down even a little. Crying out when Luffy's finally located his sweet spot, grinding hotly against it. Reducing Zoro to pleading desperately that he _not dare stop_ , and _there_. _Right there_!!

 

It's music to Luffy's ears. Zoro groaning like that. Emptying his lungs as he's burried his face in his hands. Body trembling as his captain's wildly driven into his body. Quick sharp breaths that climb up with him until it's punched through his chest. Spilling himself deep inside of Zoro, and feeling a rushing pride that he'd gotten to do this. With the strongest of his nakama.

 

“Shi -shishishi!” More breathless, maybe. Luffy's pulled up his pants. “Have fun Hunting!” Swung an arm up, and he's flying through the air. A few green leafs falling down, from where he'd torn through them.

Zoro reaches to pulls his own trousers back up over himself. Melted against the base of the tree. Long, slow breaths getting out of him. He's turned over, settling his back. The older Pirate has a smile on his lips, and puts both hands behind his back. From somewhere, he can hear the sound of Luffy's laughter, echoing.

 

He wonders how far they will go. On these paths that all of them are on. And then, in some consciousness he's not aware of. Zoro knows. Knows they will go as far as there is to go. To the very edges of their dreams, and further.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
